SPN Imagines
by deanbean15
Summary: Hi so this is basically one-shots for SPN imagines. I get them from tumblr and/or my self. I will rate each chapter individually along with warnings but I am going to to rate the overall story M. Please give this a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**This is not something you have to read I just recomend it.**

Hi so this is sort of the introduction. You can send me your imagines. I ship destiel so yes some of my imagines have them in it. I do not ship Winsest but if you ask I might do some of those.

(y/n) is your name

(y/l/n) is your last name

Anything else used in other chapters will be explained in that description.

If they are not my imagines I will credit the user and/or the tumblr blog that I got it from.

If you have any suggestions on how to make my writting better please help me. I am fairly new here.

I love anyone who is giving this story a chance.


	2. Protection (One-Shot)

**Imagine: **Sam and Dean become extremely overprotective of you when they find out you have a boyfriend.

**Warnings: **Nothing really just threats

**Rating: **K+

**Word Count: **376

I walk into the bunker and see Sam and Dean with worried looks on their faces.

"Whoa what happened with you two you look like your teenage daughter just got drunk at a party"

"Not exactly but my teenage sister did hide from us the detail that she has a boyfriend"

I start to feel flustered

"What I don't have a boyfriend"

"The gig is up (y/n) he stopped by earlier to give you an apology" Sam chimes in

A look of alarm crosses Dean's face. He runs up to me and holds my face in his hand.

"Who cut your face? Was it your boyfriend? It was I am going to rip his lungs out"

"Please don't. That is not from him."

"Then what is it"

"I went on a hunt without you guys"

"You shouldn't have done that (y/n) Winchester" Sam scowled

"I did and I will do it again"

"No you won't" Dean sounded very much like a dad

"I AM 18 YEARS OLD. GOD WHEN WILL YOU LET ME LIVE MY LIFE"

"When you are out of our house you can make your own decisions."

"Fine then I am moving out"

I stormed off.

"Where will you go to"

"I will stay with my boyfriend Dean"

"No you won't (y/n)"

"Watch me"

I walk over to the door and turn the knob.

"(y/n) Winchester you get your ass back in this house this minute."

"No"

I open the door and just my luck it had starting pouring rain. I stepped outside and got drenched. I hopped in the Impala and I started to drive to his house. The closer I got the worse I felt. I quickly turned the car around and I headed back to the bunker. I knocked on the door and Dean answered.

"Hey your back"

I gave him a tight hug and then I walked inside.

"I promise I will tell you about my boyfriends from now on Dean"

"You won't need to"

"Are you finally respecting my privacy Winchester"

"No you just aren't allowed to have one so there is no need to talk about something that doesn't exist"

"Ha Ha funny Dean I am going to get changed and go to bed"


	3. I Hate You (one-shot)

**Imagine:** You and Dean always fighting like you hate each other but you actually don't

**Warnings: **Cursing and rough kissing

**Rating:** T

**Word Count: **378

"YOU ARE A COMPLETE AND UTTER ASSHOLE"

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BROUGHT SOME RANDOM GUY INTO THE BUNKER"

"FIRST HE WASN'T RANDOM HE WAS MY STEP-BROTHER AND I SAID SORRY FOR HIM TAKING THE FILES"

"I DON'T REALLY CARE WHAT YOU APOLOGIZED FOR HE STILL STOLE THOSE FILES"

"SCREW YOU DEAN"

"HEY NEXT TIME (y/n) DON'T BRING SKETCHY STEP-BROTHERS IN HERE"

I walked off in a fit of rage. As I was walking to my room I ran into Sam.

"Watch where you're going Winchester"

"(y/n), are you ok"

"No your brother was being an asshole"

"Sorry about him you should know he loves you-" Sam clamps his hand over his mouth

"Sam, like a sister?"

He pulled his hand down and bit his lip.

"I know you are not telling me something because you bit your lip when you try to keep a secret"

"Fine"

"Not like a sister more like a girlfriend or lover or a romantic interest" He whispers

"Dean loves me loves me?"

He places his huge hand above my mouth.

"Sh he will hear you and know that I told you"

"Oh sorry"

"And one other thing even though you act like you hate him you really love him to"

"What are you talking about I don't like Dean"

"No you don't like him you love him"

I hear his words and something clicks in my brain. I run down the hallway to see Dean pacing back and forth and cursing. I walk up to him.

"I am not in the mood for another fight"

"Well neither am I"

"Then why are you here"

"To do this"

I spin him around and kiss his lips. He was surprised at first but he melted into it after a couple seconds.

"I love you"

"I love you to (y/n)"

"I don't know why we are always fighting"

"Neither do I"

"Its late Dean I am going to bed"

I walk down the hallway when all of a sudden a trip and I land my face hitting the floor hard. I groaned. I looked behind me and saw a big pair of shoes"

"GODDAMNIT DEAN I REMEMBER WHY WE ARE ALWAYS FIGHTING"

"Wait why"

"I TRIPPED OVER YOUR GODDAMN SHOES"

"SORRY"


	4. Bobby's Daughter (one-shot)

**Imagine:** Imagine being Bobby's daughter and he finds out you are intimate with Sam and he seems totally calm, which scares you and Sam a little.

**Warnings: **Mild Violence, Heavy Fluff, and Cursing

**Rating:** M

**Word Count: **1098

**New Things: **(y/e/c) is your eye color, (y/h/c) is your hair color

You were sitting with Sam and Dean at a table in a library. Sam is sitting next to you and Dean across from both of you. Bobby was looking for more lore books. Sam and you have been dating each other for a while but you both were afraid to tell anyone because he was afraid of what Bobby might do. After we were sure your dad was gone he tightly grabbed your hand and whispered to you.

"I can't wait for tonight it will be our first night alone in a while you know what that means"

You turn your head and you both whisper at the same time.

"Sex"

"What was that" Dean chirped

"Nothing" Sam mumbled

He turns away from you so to get his attention back to you, you place your hand on his leg close to his crotch. He gulps. You try to hold in you laugh.

"Stop it (y/n)" He said a little too loud

"What am I doing" Not loud enough the whole library could hear us but Dean could

"Not researching"

"Whatever Samuel"

His face was bright red and Dean laughed. You had to admit Dean was hot but in your mind Sam was so much hotter. Bobby soon came back with more books and he started skimming. After a little while he got up and brought the books to the check-out desk. He got the books then came back over to us. He put his hand on your shoulder.

"Ok guys lets go back to the motel"

We all got up and you went in the Impala with Sam and Dean while Bobby went in his own car. You arrived at the motel and started research. 2 hours later Bobby stands up.

"I am going to a bar Sam and Dean you want to come"

"What about me dad"

"No (y/n) you are not coming"

"I think I am just going to stay behind and research" Sam said not looking up from his computer

"Ok watch her Sam"

"I know Bobby"

They get up and leave. You hear the roar of the engine leave. As soon as you can't hear it Sam grabs your waist and pulls you up against him.

"Not yet Sam"

"But (y/n)-"

"No whining"

"Fine"

You turn around and kiss his lips.

"You want me you give me a proper date."

"Pizza, beer, and netflix?"

"Done"

He grabs the phone and you grab his laptop. You go sit on his bed. You go to netflix and you try to think of a movie to watch. He comes back with a case of beer he puts it on the nightstand and he sits next to you.

"Lets watch Meet The Parents"

"Sure whatever you want babe"

You get up and plug the computer into the tv. The screen pops up and you hit play. You jog back to the bed and you curl into his arms and you lay your head on his chest. You know you love him you just haven't told him because you are afraid he won't like you the same way. So you kept your feelings buried. About 15 minutes into the movie you hear a knock on the door. You get up and open the door and you see the pizza man. You grab the money from the counter pay him and take your pizza.

"Pizza is here"

"Finally"

He takes a slice and chomps it down he reaches for the beer and pops it open. You grab one and you twist and open with a slice of pizza hanging out of your mouth.

"Wow you have skill"

"I am not Dads innocent little girl Sam"

"Ok question are you a virgin"

"Sam"

"Answer the question"

"No. It was a drunk mistake"

"Only one dude"

"Yes"

"You're lying (y/n)"

"Fine I have slept with 3 guys one of them repeatedly"

"You naughty little girl"

"What"

He starts to tickle your sides.

"I love your laugh, and I love your (y/e/c) eyes and I love your smile, I love your (y/h/c) hair. It suits you perfectly"

"I love you Sam"

You clamp your hand over your mouth.. You didn't mean to say it it just slipped out. His face changed it became softer and gentle.

"I love you too (y/n)"

You kiss Sam for a long time. He flips you over and you pull off his shirt. He does the same to you. You weren't wearing a bra so your boobs touched his bare chest. You left kisses down his stomach to the waistline of his jeans. You unbuttoned them and yanked them down. He was tracing the elastic on your pants when he finally pulled them off. The only clothing you both were wearing was underwear. He flipped you onto your back and he put a breast in one mouth sucking on the nipple while rolling the other in between his thumb and pointer finger. You were so caught up in the moment you didn't hear the Impala engine stop in front of the door. Sam stopped when he heard the door swing open. You look over and see a look of disgust on Dean's face. You climb off Sam keeping your bare chest away from Deans view. You pick up your shirt and start to pull it over your head when you hear another set of footsteps. It is your dad.

"Hey boy why so qu-"

He looks over and sees you and Sam. Shit he knows now.

"Um Bobby I can explain"

"Oh I am sure you can"

You was preparing for Sam to get yelled at but it never happened.

"But you don't need to I understand"

"What" You, Sam, and Dean say at the same time

"You heard me I don't care"

"Ok weird"

"I am just going to go" You squeaked

You left the room and went to yours. You sat on the bed confused when you heard a bang. You ran over to their room to see Bobby standing above Sam while Sam was laying on the floor.

"That is for sleeping with my daughter and not telling me"

"I am sorry"

"I will accept your apology on one condition you promise to treat her right and to not break her heart"

"I will Bobby I love your daughter and I will love her forever"

You get a warm feeling inside and you go back to your room feeling happy that you just heard that. You love him to and you will love him forever.


	5. Read (i dont know if spoilers)

**This isn't an imagine I just needed to say. If they don't bring back that bright red head ball of sunshine I will burn the CW to the ground. She was my all time favorite female character and they are killing off all of my favorites. BOBBY. MEG (the one with the long hair), ELLEN AND JO (they didn't kill him off but he won't be back because they got rid of him) GARTH! HE IS ONE OF THE SWEETEST PEOPLE EVER AND NOW HE IS GONE. BRING CHARLIE BACK OR I WILL SHIT BRICKS SHOOT THE WRITERS. SAM SHOULD STOP LYING TO DEAN OR AT LEAST MAKE SURE EVERYONE IS SAFE. I HAVE A FEELING THAT DEAN IS GOING TO SHOOT SAM. THE ONLY THING THAT IS KEEPING ME FROM FALLING APART IS THAT THEY ARE RENEWED FOR A SEASON 11. BUT YET AGAIN I AM PRETTY SURE ELEANA JUST DIED FOR GOOD IN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES AND THEY ARE AIRING SEASON 7 STILL. I CAN NOT EXPRESS HOW PISSED I AM AT THEM. YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW MUCH HER DEATH HURT ME I WAS ON VINE AND EVERY TIME I SAW AN EDIT WITH CHARLIE IN IT I WOULD START CRYING. ****PLEASE BRING HER BACK. ****ANOTHER THING THE REASON MEG AND JO DIED WAS BECAUSE THEY WERE GETTING SO MUCH HATE MAIL FROM FANS SO ****IF YOU HATE GARTH, SAM, DEAN, CAS, JO, BOBBY,ELLEN, MEG ****(IN SEASONS 8-9), ****AND ESPECIALLY CHARLIE GET THE HELL OFF THIS FIC NOW AND DON'T MESSAGE ME DON'T READ ANY OF MY OTHER FICS. IF YOU AGREE **


End file.
